Field
The present disclosure relates generally to composite thermal barriers for combustion chamber surfaces in an internal combustion engine.
Technical Background
The efficiency of internal combustion engines may be improved by retaining heat from ignited fuel in the combustion chamber. This can be accomplished by minimizing heat loss to the surrounding engine. One solution has been to insulate parts of the combustion chamber. A problem with insulating the combustion chamber from the surrounding engine may be creating a reliable bond between the thermal barrier and combustion chamber component surfaces.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved thermal barriers within internal combustion engines.